


down by the water

by plasticseafood1955



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticseafood1955/pseuds/plasticseafood1955
Summary: Danny runs away and brings Janey along with him.





	1. One.

1.

He watched her take a drag from her cigarette, the one he'd given her, and all he could think about was world they'd both grown up in. Although they were born decades apart, the Florida Keys has always been a sea of corruption covered in a thin layer of Palm trees and white sand. Right now, Janey embodied that corruption, standing on the dock with her freckles and her long brown hair and her age appropriate tank top and shorts, smoking a cigarette and staring at him, too curious for her own good. 

"He always thinks he's so much better than you, but he's not." Danny knows that she's saying this because she knows that's what he wants to hear. She's testing him, intention laced in every word, and it works. 

"Maybe someday he'll see that." He says this quickly and doesn't look at her. He doesn't want to look at Janey and see traits of his brother in her nose and hair and mouth, or worse, traits of Danny himself in the glimmer of her eye and her half smirk. 

But Danny knows this is a game just as well as Janey does. "Till then you should stay away from me. Don't know what I'll do." He looks at her again, the sparkle in his seaglass eyes telling her to do the exact opposite. 

Janey plays the game better. She's been much less busy than he has been, with his lucrative side business and psychological revenge on his family, so she's spent the past couple of weeks wandering around the house, just hoping that she'll bump into him, or maybe if she's lucky, he'll move just that step or two closer to her. 

"Scary Uncle Danny." She says this with the sole intention of making him uncomfortable, and he does chuckle, but it's more then that. It's how he's seen, as the one reckless enough to take his little sister out on the boat and then didn't save her when she drowned. If that wasn't enough, Danny was already haunted by visions of Sarah's light hair and the little golden seahorse that forever stayed an inch out of her grasp every time he looked into the clear reflection of the water. 

"Thanks for the cigarette." Janey's voice shot him back into reality as she walks away. Blonde hair and an arm wedged between rocks at the bottom of the ocean was then, brown hair and a forbidden girl who smokes and smiles at him is now.


	2. two.

2.

Janey knew the next morning that no one would come to get her after school, which suited her plans just fine. Now it was almost three in the afternoon and she sent him a text message telling him to come pick her up. 

He didn't answer but he was there in ten minutes, meaning he had rushed over in the truck the second the message appeared on his phone. 

Danny watched her wave goodbye to her friend, before opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat. 

Round two of their subtextual flirtation began, starting silently, with Janey reaching into Danny's chest pocket on his short-sleeved button down shirt and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one for herself and handed Danny one before lighting it for him. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." She took a drag and focused her attention on him. "Where are we going?" 

"I was thinking we'd take out the boat, maybe go for a swim?" 

"Yeah...that sounds good."

They walked out of the car and Danny spoke briefly to a lady working at the Inn while Janey walked down the dock and stepped in the boat, sitting down near the front. Being around him like this drove her crazy. While they were talking in the truck, her mind was filled with adolescent thoughts of him pulling the truck over in a secluded spot, rolling up the windows, reaching his nicotine scented hands over and touching the side of her face before leaning in and kissing her and touching her all over until her skin went numb, but her fantasy was cut short by Danny climbing on the boat and starting the engine. 

They stopped in a tranquil spot, far enough out from the beach that it was like they were the last two people left in the universe. Janey took off her outerwear to reveal that she had a one-piece bathing suit on underneath and lit another cigarette.

Danny stood a few feet behind her, his eyes locked on. He imagined if he was fifteen as well and if he was in her class, how crazy he would have gone for her. Testosterone coursing through his blood, he would have done anything just to get close to her.

In fact those thoughts confirmed to Danny why they were well suited for eachother, with Danny being an adult emotionally stunted in childhood from the death of his sister and consequential abandonment of his family, and Janey, a child experienced enough to know she wants to be an adult but who doesn't fully understand all of what that means. It made Janey the perfect candidate to latch on to the blend of adult maturity and childlike immaturity that defined Danny, and vice versa. 

"I got you a present." He walked up much closer to her. 

Both the statement and his proximity caught Janey's attention and she turned around to look at him. "What for?"

"Cause I felt bad about missing your birthday." 

Janey knew that wasn't why but innocent curiosity dominated her thought process. "What did you get me?" She stood up. 

"I haven't decided if I'm going to give it to you yet." Now his words were more calculated than they had ever been. This was about more than before, to him the present was to bother his brother, but to her it was a physical token of his interest in her. 

"Oh my god, what a tease! You can't do that." All the words meant something different when they were this close together. Janey was so tempted to bridge the gap but the boat rocked a little from a wave, causing Janey to step backwards which Danny reciprocated, like a dance. 

"Well maybe later." He said, and Janey wasn't sure if he was talking about the gift or about their closeness just a moment ago. "Something to look forward to." 

Janey, taking the hint that he wasn't going to do anything just now, walked up to the edge of the boat and looked over across the sparkling water which looked eerily similar to Danny's light eyes. 

"You going in?"

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a bit."

Janey looked at him for just a moment, catching a glimmer of melancholy in his eyes before she dived into the cool water, trying to forget about that look of sadness and praying she hadn't caused it. 

She hadn't. Not directly at least. Watching anyone dive into the water just reminded him of Sarah, her small body chasing after that little scrap of gold and him pursuing after, trying and trying to release her arm from the rocks but they were too heavy and he was lightheaded from the water pressure and his lungs burned so he swam up to shore, leaving her down there because there was nothing else he could do. 

He returned to the present with the sound of Janey's head popping out of the water and asking him if he was coming in. The past may be darkness but that voice was the light at the end of the tunnel and Danny smiled and dove in after her, this time with no imminent danger. 

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her underwater and when they came up to breathe they were both laughing and Danny couldn't really recall many moments where he was this happy. His hand accidentally grazed her hip and then moved away just a fraction and her hip followed, her body subconsciously responding to his touch. Janey wrapped her arms around his neck and connected their lips, confirming a tension that had built up to a boiling point over the past few days. 

Danny exhibited some self control but Janey immediately succumbed to her instincts. All her sneaking around had worked and they were kissing which was exactly what she wanted. She ran her hands though his dirty blond hair and moved one of her thin legs between his legs. 

Her enthusiasm was contagious. Soon he was kissing his way down her neck, completely underwater. He grabbed Janey by the hips and pulled her underwater too, kissing her again, but as soon his lungs started to burn, he pulled them both up for air, resurfacing his fears surrounding drowning. 

"We should probably go." Danny started swimming back towards the boat, Janey following behind, face bright pink and struggling to catch her breath. 

She watched him climb onto the boat not looking back once to check if she'd come back with him. The fear of rejection after opening herself up to Danny, the first time she'd ever done something like that, ran rampant through her mind, until he turned back around and offered her his hand to help get her back into the boat, hesitantly holding her eye contact for just a second, as she climbed back in. 

"Your dad's probably gone looking for ya."

"Yeah...it doesn't matter."

Danny took a step towards her, grabbing her jaw and then bringing his lips to hers again, her hands pressed up against his damp swim shirt. 

Janey disconnected their lips to lie down on her back on the padded seats at the the back of the boat, Danny climbing on top of her, hands searching over every inch of the wet bathing suit covering Janey's body for a zipper or clasp to remove the athletic garment. 

"You just pull it off." Janey mumbled while removing the straps from over her shoulder. Danny tried to pull it off but the material clung to her wet skin and he just dragged her closer to him. 

"Sit up for just one second." Janey sat up and Danny rolled the fabric over her shoulders, then her back, then her thighs before pulling the garment off her body completely and tossing it to the other side of the boat. 

Janey lay back down as Danny took off his bathing suit bottoms. As soon as he focused all his attention on her vulnerable body, Janey slowly spread her legs and Danny looked into her eyes before leaning down and placing his mouth between her legs and one hand on her hip and another working it's way up her thin thigh. 

Janey tilted her head back breathing heavily while thinking about a science lecture she had once heard about the attraction between positive and negative energy before her thoughts returned to Danny and Danny only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is when the story splits hardcore from the canon of the show...mostly because danny is one of my favorite characters to write. also i change janey's character a lot because there isn't enough material about her personality in the original.


	3. three.

3.

"You should put this back on. I'll take you home." Danny said, untangling his legs from Janey's, lighting a cigarette as he threw her bathing suit back at her. Janey wiped the small bead of blood off the crisp white seat and flicked it into the ocean, attaching the extraordinary experience to the environment that surrounded. "I didn't know you were a virgin."

"I didn't want you to." 

"Hey, tilt your head a little bit sideways." Danny placed a little gold seahorse necklace around Janey’s neck, fumbling with the tiny metal clasp. "Yeah, that looks perfect."

"Thanks."

Danny nervously kissed Janey on the cheek before starting the boat engine as Janey finally moved to put her bathing suit and shorts back on. 

"It felt good before but it sort of hurts now. In my stomach." Janey pressed a hand into her stomach. 

Danny chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "Your muscles down there probably aren't used to doing...whatever." Janey smirked to herself, thinking, no they weren't, but they would love to. 

"I wonder if my dad is actually looking for me."

"He might be...not sure. He might be too busy arresting these drug trafficking guys."

"How could my safety ever compete with that?"

Danny knew his brother loved and cared for Janey, but in this moment he wished that John felt the same hatred for Janey as his father had for him, so there would be a reason for her seeking him out and a connection between them that was undeniable with the intention to absolve himself from the guilt of deflowering of his teenage niece. 

"He's not a bad guy." Danny flicked his cigarette butt into the ocean. "He cares about the family. That's all."

"Are you included in that family?"

All the times John had stood up for Danny in the past were behind them. John thought Danny had gone too far, and he had, but all Danny wanted was for John to understand how he had felt after Sarah, and the subsequent abandonment.

"I used to be...but we were all completely different people back then."


	4. four.

4.

It was day later till she saw Danny again. Five gentle taps on Janey's small window, and when she saw that it was his face pressed up against the glass, she couldn't control her own massive smile. 

She opened the window and he silently motioned for her to climb out, which she had clearly done before. She wore just a short sleeved shirt and purple underwear and the seahorse necklace Danny had given her that she'd outright refused to give up to her parents despite them grounding her for it. 

Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away from her home, and the two of them walked silently to the truck Danny had parked almost a mile away so John wouldn't hear him start up the engine. 

Forty minutes later, the two of them lay down on the beach, Janey on top of Danny, unbuckling his belt with anticipation, as she spent hours wondering if and when she'd ever see him again. That day had felt longer than all of the days that came before it. 

She lined herself up with him and leaned forward, pressing her forehead into the crook of neck. 

Danny never made noises while they had sex. He just let out shaky breaths and ran his fingernails lightly up and down Janey's boney back with the sounds of crashing waves playing like ambient music in the background. 

"I think you're the only good thing that's ever going to happen to me." Danny mumbled in her ear and she just knew he meant it. 

They came together, with Janey starting to cry into his neck. "Please don't leave me." She repeated the phrase again and again with pure heartbreak, wet tears dripping down his tan chest.

Danny pulled out of her and repositioned himself so they were lying beside each other. He picked up one of her hands and interwove it with his own, attempting desperately to provide her with some semblance of intimacy. 

"I heard my dad talking on the phone about work and for some reason he was talking about you and said that if you knew what was good for yourself, you'd already be on a bus miles away from here." He started rubbing circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb, not knowing how to comfort her. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Hey, hey." Danny tried to smile at her but it came off forced. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"But I'm not going to see you again after this, right?"

"Yeah… probably not. I'm in a lot of trouble right now… a lot of trouble."

Janey started crying again, cuddling back into Danny. He couldn't comprehend how he had become anyone's source of comfort. He had spent so long being the source of pain and melancholy to everyone and everything around him, and all he knew was that he couldn't become a memory filled with tragedy and heartbreak for Janey too. 

It was a shit idea before the words left his mouth but he said them anyway, knowing they were the only things she truly wanted to hear. 

"If it's what you really want, you can come with me. But if you do that, we can't come back here. Ever."

Janey hesitated despite both of them already knowing what she was going to say. 

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Good girl." 

Danny kissed her neck right beside the copper seahorse charm on the necklace. He looked up and saw Janey was looking down at him with tear stained cheeks and a sad knowing smile. 

"What?" Danny mumbled into Janey's skin. 

Janey ran a hand through Danny's hair, pulling his head so he can see her face, so he would pay attention to what she was about to say and not half listen while leaving trails of hickeys all over her naked body. 

There was a trace of early sunrise from behind Janey, giving her a crown straight from Mother Nature. The pretty young queen of the Florida Keys. "I think I'm in love with you."

Danny didn't answer, his head rested between her breasts. "We've only been… doing this… for two days now."

"I can feel the difference. I've had crushes before and it's this tingly butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling every time you think about them or see them. This is different. When you're not around, there's this ache that's been there my whole life and I've never noticed until you made it go away and now I can't be without you, the ache is so painful."

Danny placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm glad your stomach doesn't hurt anymore." He kissed her stomach. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stole the little end bit about the crushes/love from léon: the professional...it's an amazing movie so watch it


	5. five.

5\. 

In a seedy motel room with fluorescent lighting that tinted the room a sea green that reminded the two of the all-encompassing ocean they'd both grown up in and around, Janey cut her hair to shoulder length and dyed it black. She looked like a different person. She’d lost about 10 pounds that she really couldn't afford to lose, her skin paler than it had ever been, and wearing a black bra and a plaid skirt they'd picked up at a yard sale along the way. 

"You need to eat something."

Danny looked similar, but better in every way. He'd stopped downing painkillers all day, limiting his substance abuse to drinking and the occasional line of coke to keep himself going on particularly long driving days. His skin looked somewhat less weathered than before, his eyes more lively, his body just slightly thinner. He lay on the creaky bed in crimson boxers, smoking a Marlboro and watching Janey. 

"Do we have anything to eat?" 

"There were chips, but I think I finished it this afternoon. I'll get you something from the vending machine. What do you want?" Danny stood up, rubbing the sleep out of the corners of his light eyes.

"I can get it, you're not dressed." Janey walked to the door but Danny closed it with his palm. 

"Darling, we're at a shit motel at 2 in the morning. The only people that I could possibly bump into would be too fucked out of their minds on meth to distinguish me from their own zombie hallucinations." He smiled that intimidating smile that she never could resist grinning back at. 

"Okay, then a chocolate bar. Like a KitKat or something." Danny kissed Janey on the cheek before exiting the room. She flopped down on the bed and looked out the window at their station wagon, which Danny had bought in cash to cover their tracks. He'd dumped the pick-up truck in the ocean someplace, saying because it was his dad's, he had to drown it. Janey had responded by more eloquently saying that the only way to kill a Rayburn was to drown it. After she said that, Danny didn’t speak a single word for over seven hours.

When Danny came back, Janey was asleep and he put the chocolate bar on the side table and climbed in beside her. He took off her skirt and her bra but left her underwear on, not wanting her to feel too disoriented when she woke up. He pulled the itchy beige blanket over their exhausted thin bodies and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the epic canon divergence. you were warned.


End file.
